Cafés y besos con sabor a caramelo
by Kaamilah
Summary: Au del capitulo "What Is and What Should Never Be" para el reto del Deanthon. Wincest. Tenia de todo un perro, un novio que adoraba y un trabajo que todo el mundo le envidiaba, pero le faltaba él.


**Título:** Cafés y besos con sabor a caramelo.

**Personajes:** Dean/Sam  
><strong>GéneroRating: **R  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>Su vida perfecta, no era tan perfecta sino le tenía realmente a _él_  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Insinuación de sexo wincestuoso.

**Nota: **AU del capitulo "What Is and What Should Never Be"

Despierta levemente con la irritante y luminosa luz del amanecer. Solo sabe que la cama era blanda y deliciosa, en la forma en cómo se apretaba contra el cuerpo cálido que le apretujaba en un abrazo dormido. Y el suave olor que le rodea a intimidad, a cariño, a _hogar_.

Un beso en su nuca y la suave respiración dando aviso que su misterioso acompañante se está despertando, le hace preguntarse a Dean en donde estaba.

-Dean no pienses tanto que haces que me duela la cabeza, se que ese caso te tiene preocupado pero es domingo… ¿No puedes dejar el trabajo para después? voz suena adormilada y ronca bastante conocida para que a Dean se le ponga los vellos de punta.

-¿Sam?-. Pregunta dudando, no queriendo oír la respuesta. Más aun cuando el calor se materializa en un suave toque de un cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, igual de desnudo y reaccionando su polla sin su consentimiento al sentir una compañera media dura frotándose contra su trasero.

-_Me encantaría hacértelo hasta que sudaras mi nombre, _pero tengo que sacar a pasear a Bones, o se meara en toda la alfombra de nuevo y yo por lo menos no quiero eso. Sigue durmiendo yo traeré tu bomba de cafeína-. El calor adictivo se va y siente las pisadas pesadas contra el piso, el movimiento de la ropa rozando la tibia piel. El sueño le gana la batalla con los parpados temblando por el esfuerzo de seguir despierto.

-_Gracias_ yo también te quiero _princesa_-. Murmura vencido por el sueño nuevamente, se frota con un relajo placentero contra las sabanas y un beso cariñoso se presiona contra su cuello. Su erección matutina vibra interesada pero él desea seguir durmiendo.

Quizás unos minutos, unas horas, unos segundos despierta nuevamente y se fija por primera vez en donde está. Con los ojos abiertos y sigilosos. Una habitación normal, llena de objetos personales y que se veía que llevaba tiempo siendo usada y bizarramente por _él _aunque no sabía cómo.

Se levanta con las sabanas resbalando por su cuerpo _muy desnudo_. Y en todo caso… _¿Por qué jodida razón estaba desnudo?. _Ve repetidamente el cuarto con el pánico comenzando a crecer en el, que sus armas no estaban, ni su sal, ni su _nada._

La razón puede con esa gana de tirarse al piso en posición fetal y busca su ropa, por si acaso debe salir corriendo. Allí estaba o cree que era de él porque le cavia, lo malo que era _pija y nada que ver con su cómoda y gastada ropa de siempre. _Hay una pequeña repisa llena de fotos y Dean se acerca con miedo por lo que se encontrara.

Todas enmarcadas detalladamente, piensa en Sam al instante. En algunas sale él más joven con traje y corbata –no como los trajes falsos del FBI, sino _uno real_- feliz y radiante con su familia a su lado, otras con Sam riendo, besándose, como una pareja real –estaba comenzando a amar ese universo extraño en donde _parece_ que no son hermanos y hace que su secreto oscuro no lo sea tanto-. Y con el corazón latiendo fuerte unas con su madre y su Padre vivo, _los dos._ Siente la habitación apresándole y deja todo para salir de allí. No se fija en la puerta que resuena en el piso de abajo, ni como ladra un perro feliz al reconocer a otro de sus dueños.

Cuando está en la puerta cerca de la cocina ya habiendo bajado la escalera rápido y nervioso, se topa contra un muro cálido y que olía muy bien, _más que bien_ y un lengüetazo feliz en su mano.

-¿Dean que estabas haciendo?-.

-Eh…-.

-Bien eso pensé, toma esto es tuyo y esto también-

Dean con la cara confundida recibe su oloroso café y un sobre amarillo, siendo besado con todo su cuerpo paralizado por sentir _consciente_ un beso de su hermano menor – o su ya no tan hermano quien contenía su rostro con sus grandes manos- abriéndose paso en su boca con el suave sabor caramelizado de sus cafés de nenas que tomaba transmitiéndolo con su lengua y con su boca.

Se relaja en el beso y toma el control absorbiéndole el alma con la boca y moliendo sus caderas, la sangre yéndose directamente al sur. Sam trata de separarse y el refuerza su agarre jugando con los mechones delicados y tirándolos a veces, solo para escuchar los pequeños quejidos que emitía el más alto apoyándose en la encimera. Con el café y el sobre olvidado en la mesa más próxima.

-Dean… espera… tenemos que sacar al perro… se traumara y… y… ¡odio cuando haces eso!-. Dean se rió cuando Sam trato de separarse y él le señalo con la boca a milímetros que sacaría de allí a Bones, no quería tener que pagarle un psicólogo. Sam se ríe y le señala con un movimiento que volvería a la habitación. Dean con su palma aprovecha de darle un pequeño golpe en su _bastante_ redondo trasero con promesas de más con ese gesto.

Divertido vio como Sam movía las caderas provocándole y él sacó rápido al cariñoso perro –curioso nombre _Bones _le recordaba a algo pero no sabía a qué-. Olvidándose de todos sus problemas y de sus dudas corriendo por la escalera –esa vez por motivos bastante _más diferentes e interesantes_- y cerró la puerta detrás suyo cuando llego y vio la vista de lo que le esperaba con una sonrisa pervertida.

Los días fueron pasando y el aterradoramente se acostumbro rápido a la coexistencia con el otro Sam. Investigó que trabajaba en la FBI, legalmente y eso le asustaba _solo un poquito _no era muy amigo de las leyes. Sam era profesor de primaria. Nada de abogados, _**profesor **__y de __**primaria**_**. **Incluso con regalos de los niños, dibujos donde salen pequeños monigotes y uno enorme con un sol sonriente a su lado y con los nombres de los niños, dedicatorias dulces con la letra torpe de un niño de 7 años.

Investigó aun más. Sus padres seguían viviendo en Lawrence, era hijo único y se había graduado con honores de la escuela, fue capitán del equipo de futbol y conoció a Sam –_supuestamente_ ya que no se acordaba como ni _sabía como_- en su práctica para ser agente y en lo cual fue implicado en un pequeño asalto.

Salieron, se hicieron amigos y se enamoraron. Caso corto; desde entonces viven juntos en New York y tienen a un perro que fue atropellado y que Sam se enamoro al instante de él cuidándolo –y para qué negarlo el también mientras le rascaba la panza al rubio animal que babeaba feliz y moviendo rítmicamente su cola contra el pasto de su largo y extrañamente bien cuidado jardín mientras jugaban juntos-. _La vida de pie de manzana solo que la versión Gay y sin las vallas blancas._

Sam vivió antes cerca de Palo Alto en California en un pequeño pueblo –_irónicamente_-. Tenía una pequeña familia, Bobby su padre, Ellen su madre y su pequeña hermana Jo. Él quería estudiar derecho –como el Sam original- pero descubrió en el segundo año que no era lo suyo y decidió estudiar pedagogía en Ed. Primaria.

Pero poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta que algo faltaba, lo sobrenatural estaba en su sangre, era lo que le mantenía _feliz_ –menos de lo que su relación con Sammy lo hacía en todo caso, pero no era _real_-. Y siendo un Wínchester lo sobrenatural a pesar de que viva en una vida perfecta le perseguía hasta el final. Siempre, no existían las excepciones.

Una chica, no sabía si era un fantasma, una aparición pero comenzó a avisarle de que algo raro estaba ocurriendo. No importaba de que estuviera liderando en un caso de estado, no importaba de que haya sentido el calor y los besos por parte de su mamá ni que su padre le haya abrazado y haya sonreído como nunca lo había hecho en su vida alterna, ni siquiera el haber hecho el amor con Sam besándose como un par de empalagosos y haciendo la cucharita al quedarse dormidos y verle sonreír feliz de lo que hacían los niños en clases.

Quería al verdadero Sam –aunque ahora conociera cada milímetro de su cuerpo, cada lunar, cada parte en donde reía y gemía del placer, porque el jodido no gemía ni jadeaba cuando tenía un orgasmo, no… el jodido se reía con una risa llorosa que le hacía temblar y le provocaba mil orgasmos con solo verle-.

Las investigaciones con profesores de universidad fueron rutinarias, al igual que lo era sacar a Bones a pasear y que después del trabajo comprara esos dulces que a Sammy le encantaba regalar a sus estudiantes. Cada vez estaba más seguro que era el _djinn, _a pesar de que no tuviera armas y debía de intentar ir a recuperar su vida en carreteras con un cuchillo de plata que su suegra le regalo cuando se fue a vivir con Sam a su casa actual – o lo que creía que era su casa _y su suegra_-.

Fue solo a la vieja y solitaria fabrica para encontrarse con el cuerpo de la chica. Y todos sus falsos conocidos ofreciéndole todo lo que siempre quiso _supuestamente_ y con Sam dedicándole esa mirada de "quédate, quédate conmigo" que le ponía cuando niño cuando tenía pesadillas, o se enfermaba o se ponía triste. Nunca pudo contra ella, pero quería la verdadera no la falsa.

Fue lo decisivo.

Él quería al verdadero aunque ese no le quisiese tal como Dean secretamente lo hacía, quería pasar el resto de su vida con el otro, no las próximas semanas que le permitiese el _djinn _vivir –aunque el monstruo le prometa que los sentirá como años-. Cazando monstruos, el _jodido _negocio familiar.

Así que rápidamente se entierra el cuchillo, el dolor pinchándole y desgarrando suave hasta llegar a su corazón y todo se apaga, con el dolor cegándole y dejándole sordo con agudos pinchazos siente como su razón se nubla.

Dean es jalado a través de la niebla placida en donde se encontraba. No de forma dulce sino desesperadamente como si la persona que le tironeaba le necesitara vivo con él. Su nombre era dicho con un anhelo y un pánico conocido. Cayó bruscamente en la realidad. Todo fue amplificado: el rozar de las cuerdas contra su débil y drenado cuerpo, el dolor fantasma de la cuchillada contra su corazón y el tacto cálido, brusco contra su cara de las yemas rasposas de Sam.

-¿Sammy?-. Ronco y forzadamente trato de hablar. Ojos avellanas se abrieron sorpresivamente.

-O joder… por fin despiertas… pensé, pensé que nunca más te oiría decir ese estúpido sobrenombre y…. estas vivo… gracias a dios que seas un jodido y duro cabron-. Sammy grazna al lado de su sensible oído y desorientado en la oscuridad tenue y de película de terror, ve algo azul que se acerca lentamente a través de los tubos viejos y oxidados.

-Ya sabes Sammy, hierba mala nunca muere y me harías el favor de desatarme tenemos que cazar a mi bella genio antes de que le chupe la sangre a otras personas-. Tose y esboza una sonrisa tensa al saber todo lo que perdió, Dean recuerda como un aleteo el toque del Sam alterno y al igual que un drogadicto ya lo comienza a anhelar.

Sam con su cuchillo de plata, seguramente para cazar a ese bicho le desata rápidamente y el tambaleante socorre a la pobre chica que estaba tan blanca como cal y débil. Llama a la ambulancia y los dos rápida, forzosamente lo matan rápido para poder salir el más rápido de allí. Con el _verdadero_ FBI persiguiéndoles no podían darse el lujo de quedarse mucho tiempo en un lugar.

Sam le abraza sosteniéndole fuerte por la cadera y el quiere hundirse en el toque. No quiere conducir aunque el olor a grasa y cuero de su nena se _sienta realmente como su hogar_. No habla en ningún momento de lo que paso dentro de su sueño-vida perfecta. Aunque cada vez que Sam creía que no se daba cuenta, sentía la mirada especulativa de su hermano chocando contra su nuca indefensa.

Se fueron distanciando, la tensión creciendo y convirtiéndose en algo viscoso, altamente explosivo que terminaría por cubrirlos finalmente. Y Dean no deseaba saber que pasaría.

Un día de la nada, una cosa ínfima y absurda hizo explosionar todo lo cercano a él hasta la ridícula lámpara de flamenco que parecía ser el tema de decoración de su motel actual. No querer café solo y amargo, solo un _jodido_ café de ese que siempre tomaba el Sam falso. Solo para recordar el sabor de sus besos, solo para no sentir que todo era una mierda.

Iracundo le reclama a Sam que quería el café y el otro creyéndole una broma le trae el normal oscuro y aromático. Lo que paso… una pelea infantil que terminó en golpes duros y rasposos contra su cuerpo acostumbrado a tal brutalidad, rodando por cada pedazo de la sucia habitación sorprendiéndole que todavía no hubiesen llegado los dueños reclamando por todo el alboroto –Dean piensa que aquello debe de ser normal allí-.

Y sorpresivamente –mentira, ellos sabían más que bien cómo- terminaron en la cama cercana a la puerta besándose cada herida, cada magulladura y cada milímetro desconocido de piel. Revolviendo las duras sabanas y arrojándolas con cada movimiento al piso.

Todo era más real, más intenso que con el falso Sam y sus orgasmos…. Sus orgasmos aun le hacían temblar como una virgen de quince años al escucharlo. Y lo mejor, no debía de esperar para sentir el caramelizado sabor ahora gratis y traía de regalo un abrazo de su _ pie grande _personal. Que se jodiera el djinn con su oferta ilimitada, él tenía el original y no la copia barata. Adoraba la caza y la persecución constante del FBI –y de paso la clandestinidad del trabajo- aunque debía de admitir que la idea de adoptar un perro no era para nada una mala idea.

~~Finnis~~

**Comentarios :)?**


End file.
